Wet Dream
by TheMaskedSlasher
Summary: So Justin is having a pleasurable encounter with Max. But does it all turn out to be a dream? Will it be like Inception? No, it won't, but it would if said movie was about two brother's bumping uglies. Incest and lemon. Don't like, don't read.


Justin sat on his bed with his back leaning against the wall, slouching down enough so that his mouth was in perfect position to take in Max, who was on his knees in front of him.Max. pressed his hips forward, prodding Justin's mouth a couple of times before slipping his cock past Justin's lips and into his mouth, "_Yeah, Justin, oh Justin, yeah," _he moaned after he slipped himself in. Justin was used to Max taking taking the incentive but this time it was different, this time he was controlling him, luckily for Max, Justin was in the mood for being controlled.

Having his brother's heated member in his mouth, grazing his teeth as it glided in and out of his uninviting yet unresistant mouth. Justin loved the feeling of ceding power and having Max pleasure himself with his mouth, not that he had any choice since he found that he couldn't move, as if he were under a spell. Justin closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having Max's cock leak precum into his mouth, thinking about how aroused he was becoming, his organ growing inside his pants. It was as though Max read his brother's mind because no sooner had said thought crossed his mind he felt a breeze sweep through his suddenly exposed crotch. His member quickly grew to full length as Max's pink lips slid over his oozing head, eliciting pleasured moans from Justin. Max's dick in began to push into him more gruffly, less coordinated yet just as hard as he continued to lick and use his tongue to play with Justin's head.

Looking at Max's hard abs before him, a thin layer of sweat over them, Justin realized that it was physically impossible for Max to blow him in position he currently was in and yet have his own dick in Justin's mouth. Immediately he saw Max's mouth wrapped around his hard cock, furiously sucking on him, the Max that was fucking his mouth having faded as his mind tried to trick him back into believing the deception. But the damage was done, the illusion quickly faded as he awoke from his slumber, only to realize that a lot of the stuff he'd dreamt of, was in fact, not part of his imagination.

Justin's eyes shot wide open, he discovered that the impassioned sounds were still there, the hot engulfing mouth was still there, and the hard, intruding organ was most definitely still in his mouth. Justin looked down across the body suspended over him, held up by two toned legs planted on either side of his face, and saw the silhouette of a head bobbing up and down his erect member. Justin felt his eyes roll to the back of his head at the loud and obnoxious slurps that Max was making. Aware of how close he was to losing it he began to suck his little brother's dick, eliciting from Max deep, low moans that reverberated down his shaft and incited his aching sack.

Mesmerized by Max's relatively hairless balls above him, he watched in a trance as they began to pump his mouth full of hot, thick Maxie-cum, letting it linger in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. Seeing and tasting his younger brother's orgasm, coupled with the feeling of Max groaning loudly onto his hardened flesh was too much for Justin. He grunted animalistically into Max's manhood and, bucked uncontrollably, and unloaded his sweet juices into the hot, wet enveloping mouth around his dick. Max thirstily drank what he could, the rest pouring down to Justin's balls. After he swallowed Justin's last load, Max pulled off and went on to lick the strings of jizz over his brother's nut sack.

Justin shivered at the feel of Max's wet muscle grazing his balls, licking up the remains of his orgasm. "Damn, that feels good," he groaned. Max jumped up and tumbled off of Justin's bed, a loud thump following when he hit the floor.

"Ow," groaned Max from the floor. Justin laughed at the sight of Max, lying on the floor his legs still on the bed. He looked down at Max, sprawled on the floor, but his attention quickly shicted to near perfect view of his brother's exposed pink hole.

"Nice hole, Max," said Justin with a smirk, feeling his cock twitch as he slowly passed his index around the soft and now quivering cavity.


End file.
